


Book of the Tentacles

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Cum Inflation, Cum is aphrodisiac, Ear Fucking, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, France and Canada counts as incest right?, Fucked Silly, Headcanon, Human Names Used, Incest, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rp to Fanfic, Sex Toys, Shota, Slaves, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Yaoi, based off of an RP, dubcon, nose fucking, shota topping adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an RP I did on DeviantART, and what I'll be alternating between with my other current work while I'm not working on it.</p><p>While cleaning up his house, Japan finds an ancient book with a strange pattern on the front and a lock with no keyhole or number combination on it. When he brings it to England to try and figure out what it is, things quickly take a turn for the perverted once it's open. More tags and characters will be added as they're introduced to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The book from the basement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is short, it's really just an introduction to the rest of the story more then anything else. Future chapters will get longer, I promise. Let me know if you find any spelling mistakes, I'm usually pretty good at spotting them while I'm writing but every now and then one slips through.

Japan had decided that, since there was no meeting today and he had nothing else to do, that he would do some cleaning around the house then maybe watch a movie or two from his ‘special’ collection. He got some cleaning supplies, and put on an apron so that he wouldn’t get dust on himself. After a few hours or so of cleaning the house from top to bottom, he reached the basement.

“Hm, now that I think about it, it has been a while since I have gone down there. I am sure that there must be some old stuff of mine in there. I should go through it all and sort it between what I want to keep, what I should get rid of, and what I could sell or give to a museum.” Japan laid out a sheet in front of the basement so that dust from the items he brought up wouldn’t get dust all over the floor then headed downstairs. Turning on the light, he saw that the room was indeed stuffed full of old memorabilia, trinkets, furniture, and who knew what else.

Upon seeing the mess, he muttered, “This will take forever to sort through… Well, I did plan on cleaning today, so I guess I had better get started…” He sighed softly and got to work. He brought up each item and inspected it, deciding if it was worth keeping, if he should throw it out, or if he should sell or donate it to a museum. As a country, he did have a lot of old relics from times long past. He chuckled briefly to himself as he thought about how old he really was, especially compared to his youthful looks.

After several hours of working, He was about two thirds of the way done. He had decided to keep a lot more then he had expected to, but being as old as he was he did have a lot of memories, both good and bad. Part way through the remaining pile, he came across an item which he had no memory of, an odd looking, leather-bound book with a weird looking symbol on the front. It looked like several gold vines spreading out from the center to the edges of the book, going in wavy patterns and gradually getting thinner as they moved from the center. There was also a clasp with a lock on it, but no sign of a key hole or a number combination to open it.

Japan raised an eyebrow and picked up the strange tome, looking it over more thoroughly, “This is clearly not one of mine. Perhaps Arthur-san knows what it is? I will have to ask him. After I have finished cleaning up and have washed up first of course, it would be rude to go to him covered in dirt and dust after all.” He looked over his dust covered apron and casual kimono briefly before getting back to work, setting the book aside to take to England’s house later.

Finishing up his work, Japan took a quick shower, followed by a long bath to relax in, changed into clean clothes, and made his way to England’s house. As a country, he had the ability to teleport to the capital of other countries in an instant, but he wasn’t able to teleport anywhere else, hence why he and the others still relied on regular transportation to get to their meetings most of the time. He knew that England lived in London, and so once he was ready he double-checked his address then teleported over there.

“I hope I will not disrupt any plans that England-san had.” Japan walked up to the front door and knocked on it, patiently waiting for England to answer it. A few minutes later, the British man answered the door, yawning softly.

“Hello Kiku, what are you doing here? It’s always a pleasure to have you visit, but it is a bit late to be doing so.” He asked.

Japan bowed apologetically, “I am sorry for the unexpected visit, but I was wondering if you could help me with something. I found this old book while cleaning up my basement, but I have no idea where it came from. Also, I can not open it because there is a lock on it, but it doesn’t have a keyhole or a number combination.” He handed the book to England, who took it and looked it over.

“Hm, how peculiar… I don’t recognize it as any magical tome or other type of book, but you said you found it in your basement? It must be old then. Why don’t you come in and we’ll both take a look at it?” The bushy eye-browed Britain offered. The Japanese man agreed and entered, going to the living room with him and sitting down on the couch. The two started looking the book over, England trying to peer at the pages inside while the lock was still on, but couldn’t get the front cover to move whatsoever. Eventually the two just gave up on opening it normally and found a pair of metal cutters that England had in his garage. England tried cutting the lock off with the cutters, but couldn’t get it to cut.

With a grunt, he looked over at the other, “Give me a hand here.” Japan nodded and gripped the cutters as well, adding his strength to England’s to try and cut the lock off. After some hard presses, the lock snapped, England sensing a pulse of magic going through the air as it did. Before he could even say anything on it though, the book flew open, a bright flash of light temporarily blinding the two of them.

When it cleared, England blinked his eyes a few times and looked back at the book, eyes widening, “Oh bloody hell…”

To be continued…


	2. The first and second slaves, Japan and England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but I promise that it was worth it, and that this chapter is indeed longer then the last one, and much, MUCH more smut filled~ >3 Enjoy seeing England and Japan face whatever it is England saw last chapter~

When it cleared, England blinked his eyes a few times and looked back at the book, eyes widening, “Oh bloody hell…”

Standing on the floor in front of the book was a giant mass of tentacles that at first didn’t appear to be connected, but upon slightly closer inspection were indeed all a part of the same being.

Japan’s eyes widened and he backed up, staring at the beast, “Arthur, what did you do?!” He cried out.

England backed up as well, “I-I don’t know, I-I just cut the lock off of the book! I-I didn’t expect something like THIS to appear!” The two of them attempted to run away from the monstrosity, but several of the tentacles that had sprouted from it wrapped around them tightly, pulling them back and proceeding to strip them.

Japan gasped and started to struggle, “NO, let go!”

England struggled as hard as he could, yelling at the beast, “Release us at once!” England kept shouting at the tentacle beast until one of the tentacles suddenly shoved itself into his mouth, effectively silencing him. Now fully stripped, two tentacles wrapped around England’s ankles, spreading his legs as far apart as it could without hurting him. Another one slipped between his cheeks and started rubbing his entrance, eliciting a gasp of surprise and a shiver from the British nation. He started struggling more, until he felt the tentacle in his mouth start to pump something into him, making him relax and stop struggling.

After a while of feeding England the fluid, the tentacle pulled out of his mouth and went into Japan’s, feeding him the same calming liquid. Several tentacles were toying with his chest and ass, especially focusing on his nipples. Japan struggled for a little while longer then England had, but eventually relaxed as well, gripping onto the tentacles around his wrists.

The tentacle that had been rubbing against England’s entrance pulled away, two tentacles spreading his cheeks, and came directly onto his hole before thrusting in deeply and quickly.

England cried out in pleasure, the beast’s cum having an aphrodisiac affect on the human body, though they wouldn’t figure this out until later, which made the penetration feel ten times better than normal, “Ooohh, fuck~ Fuck~!” he cried out loudly, arching his back and clenching his fists.

While this was occurring, a tentacle came right on Japan’s chest, two smaller tentacles toying with his nipples. While he was distracted with that, another one thrust deeply into him, not stopping until it was firmly planted inside.

Japan cried out in pleasure and rocked his hips, moaning like a wanton whore, “Yes, yes~!!” The aphrodisiac effect of the tentacle monster’s cum was affecting him much more then it was England, making him forget his morals and abandon his reserved nature in a heartbeat.

Several more tentacles pushed their way into England’s ass, one focusing on hitting his prostate, “Ooohh~! Bloody Hell, that feels so good~!! Keep hitting that spot, please~!!” he moaned loudly. England bucked his hips back onto the tentacles, trying to get them to go as deep as he could stand them being.

Another tentacle joined the one in Kiku’s ass, twisting itself around the other tentacle to make it feel twice as big. A much smaller, thin one wrapped around his cock, pushing in to the tip and thrusting while stroking him. Japan started rocking his hips erratically, having a dry orgasm and tightening around the tentacles.

The tentacle inside his urethra thrust deeper until it reached his prostate, stimulating it. “Yes, yes~!! More, I want more inside me~! Oh, God~!! Oh God~! Yes, yes~!! There, right there~!! More, more~!! Make me cum~!!” More tentacles joined the ones in his ass, twisting around one another and jabbing into his prostate as well. Japan was delirious with pleasure by this point, unable to think about what he was saying or doing as his prostate with jabbed from both sides.

Another tentacle joined the one hitting England’s prostate, while another started to stroke him. The stimulation was too much, resulting in him cumming all over the tentacles by him. The tentacle beast became stronger, feeding off of his cum and thrusting harder.

England bucked his hips back onto the tentacles even more, attempting to fuck himself on them, “Yes~! More, give me more~! I want as many of your tentacles in my ass as possible~!!” He begged, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. The tentacles in his ass pulled out, but were replaced by a huge one as thick as twenty of the smaller ones. The Englishman cried out in pain and pleasure loudly, arching his back harshly.

The tentacles abusing Japan’s prostate kept hitting it until they could feel that he was about to cum, then stilled. Once he wasn’t so close to the edge, they continued jabbing his sweet spot until he was about to cum again then stopped once more. They repeated the cycle over and over and over again, wanting to hear him beg like the little whore that he was.

Japan whined and rocked his hips quickly, “Please, please~!! Make me cum~!! I need to cum~!!” he begged desperately as he was continuously teased to the point of orgasm, but denied the release he desired.

The large tentacle inside of England thrust deeply inside him, making his stomach bulge quite a lot. Some other tentacles came on his face and body, before going to playing with his nipples like with Japan. Another one thrust into his mouth, making him drink more cum which spread the aphrodisiac effect all over his body. England moaned, eyes rolling back into his head slightly and suckling the tentacle cock in his mouth, wanting more of its cum. He also pushed back on the one in his ass, raising his ass as much as he could for it.

A few more tentacles started fucking England’s throat harshly, while the one in his ass expanded until England’s ass was fully stretched out. At the same time, the thin tentacle in Japan’s cock slowly, agonizingly, pulled out while the ones in his ass kept pounding away at his sweet spot. Easily a dozen, if not more tentacles positioned themselves by Kiku and Arthur’s faces and bodies, what looked like pre-cum dripping from the tips. Both men came at almost exactly the same time, eyes rolling back in their heads and tongues hanging out of their mouths. The tentacles hovering around their bodies came all over them, drenching them from head to toe in their cum while the ones inside them also came.

The two trembled slightly in pleasure, panting heavily as the tentacles pulled out of them and placed them on the floor, holding them closely. A smaller tentacle with a visible hole at the end came up to them, releasing a gas which made them obedient to their new master, as well as allowed the tentacle beast to instantly inform its new slaves as to what it wanted them to do telepathically. Their first, and long running order, was to get as many others as they could to come to it so that they could also be turned into slaves like the two of them.

Japan purred softly and mewled as he felt cum leaking out of him, “Oh, yes master~” He said tiredly.

England smiled just as tiredly up at their master, “We will bring you as many of our friends as you wish, anything to please our master~” He purred. The tentacle beast let out a soft growl of approval, and wrapped several of its tentacles around the two of them like a blanket while they rested, falling into a deep sleep while their master’s control over them strengthened to the point were even once they awoke, they wouldn’t be able to fight back, or even feel the desire to.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, tentacles, they make everything better~ I'm trying my best to divide the chapters up as evenly as I can with the material I have from the RP. It didn't last too long, but there are clear segments, so if a chapter seems shorter then the others, that's why. Once I've used up everything from the RP, I'll be riding solo and have to come up with things purely on my own, but I don't think that'll be a problem.


	3. The third slave, Sealand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to write then it had any right to, especially considering that I'm still going off of material from the RP for it. @_@ Anyway, hope you all enjoy some tentacle on shota action, I know I do! :D

The tentacle beast let out a soft growl of approval, and wrapped several of its tentacles around the two of them like a blanket while they rested, falling into a deep sleep while their master’s control over them strengthened to the point were even once they awoke, they wouldn’t be able to fight back, or even feel the desire to.

Later, once Japan and England had finished resting, waking up hours later, England took their clothes to the laundry room to run them through the washing machine while Japan had his turn with the shower first. Both their minds were still a bit foggy as they tried to process what had happened to them, but the tentacle beasts’ mind control had taken full effect. Neither one even thought about trying to fight back against it now, and were fully prepared to do their master’s bidding so that they could be rewarded. Japan ran a finger around his stretched-out hole, shivering slightly in delight. He could still feel the tentacles inside of him even now. Kiku washed the remaining cum off of his body before gently pushed a finger inside himself, cleaning out his master’s cum. He moaned softly and it wasn’t long until he found himself stroking his cock while fingering himself vigorously, just the thought of his master fucking him turning him on immensely. He panted softly and moaned louder, calling out for his master as he came all over the shower wall’s tiles. Blushing deeply, he finished washing up, cleaning up the mess he had made, and got out.

England entered the shower next, wiping up some of the cum on his body and licking it up first before turning on the shower and washing himself, shivering slightly in delight. Like with Japan, he soon found himself jerking off and fingering his stretched-out entrance to the memory of what happened earlier. Once he was out of the shower, he and Japan changed into some clean clothes, England lending Japan some of his while his own clothes dried, and went to the living room to plan what to do next. Their master had returned to the book that it had originally been in, able to enter and exit it at will as long as it wasn’t locked shut.

England picked up the cup of tea he had poured himself and looked at Japan before he took a sip, “So, who do you think we should bring to master first?” He asked, unsure himself of who would be a good choice.

Japan thought for a bit, enjoying some tea as well, before he replied, “Well, I bet Sealand will be easy to get here~ He'll be glad to be noticed by master~” He purred softly, a small grin forming on his lips.

England nodded and thought for a while longer before adding, “France and America can also easily be tricked in to coming here, since when I get drunk they’re usually the ones who care for me.” He sighed softly to himself at the thought of bringing the two here, but if it was what master wanted, then who was he to complain?

He checked the time, seeing that it was now quarter past six now. “The earliest I’ve ever gotten dead drunk is ten-thirty. Why don’t we see if we can’t get Sealand over here and then have you call France and America to ‘take care of me’ later this evening~?” Arthur took another sip of his tea, hiding a smirk behind his tea cup.

Japan grinned more, “Sounds good to me~”.

“Now, just how to get Sealand here? Hm…” England rubbed his chin and started thinking.

Japan rolled his eyes slightly, “Just call him, you know how excited he gets when you notice him like you used to.”

England nodded, “Right, of course, why didn’t I think of that? I guess I’m just having an off day. Anyway, I think I might have Sealand’s number saved on my phone so that the caller ID will recognize him.” Arthur pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts for Sealand’s number. He found it after a while and called the micro-nation, bracing himself as he had heard from Latvia that Sealand tended to be very loud on the phone.

After two rings, Sealand picked up, “Hello?” He asked cheerfully.

England took a deep breath then replied, “Hello Sealand, it’s me, England.” He held the phone far from his ear then, wanting to retain his hearing today.

“Hi England!” Sealand replied loudly, sounding excited.

England held the phone a little farther away, “I want you to come over to my house as soon as possible, I have a surprise for you.” He couldn’t stop the small smirk he felt come onto his face as he thought of the ‘surprise’ that he, or rather his master, had waiting for Sealand.

“Really!? OKAY! I'll be right over!” Sealand hung up and quickly made his way to England’s house.

England hung up and rubbed at his ear, “Bloody Hell, he’s louder then I remember him being… Master had better appreciate this.” He muttered to himself.

Japan patted his shoulder, “He’s just happy.” The two decided to move their master’s book to the basement, where while it was a bit smaller, there was nothing in there that could easily be broken and more importantly they could lock the door if neither of them were there to protect their master from those who would do it harm. Sealand arrived several minutes later, knocking on the door loudly and repeatedly.

England answered as fast as he could, letting him in, “Glad you could make it, the surprise is in the basement.” He lead the unsuspecting micro-nation to the basement along with Japan, who quietly locked the door behind them in case Sealand tried to run away.

Sealand looked around, “Hey, I don’t see anything in here, what gives?” He frowned, feeling disappointed.

England chuckled and patted his shoulder, “It's that book over there on the table. Go on, open it up, I think you’ll be quite surprised by what you find in it.” He assured him. Sealand nodded and jogged over to the small table that was in the basement, picking up the book and quickly opening it without a second thought. As he did so, a bright flash of light came from the book, blinding the three of them temporarily. When they were able to see again, they saw that the tentacle monster was back once again, and it even looked a little bigger then before.

Sealand tried to run away, as Japan and England had suspected he would, but a tentacle wrapped around his ankle to prevent him from doing so. The micro-nation fell down onto his butt, and while he was momentarily distracted a new tentacle that Japan and England hadn’t seen before came up to him. It had a small mouth on the end, which kissed Sealand tenderly. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but another tentacle held his head in place while the one with a mouth secreted the calming liquid it had used on Japan and England. Sealand gradually calmed down, eyes closing partially. He gripped onto the tentacle gently, just liking that something was paying attention to him, now that he was over his initial fear of the thing.

England watched with Japan as their master stripped Sealand of his clothing and caressed him, a faint blush on his face as he had an idea of what was in store for Sealand. Japan licked his lips slightly, looking forward to watching their master at work.

As soon as the tentacle beast had fully stripped Sealand, it gently pushed a tentacle into his mouth. Sealand suckled on the pseudo-cock, making sounds of contentment and caressing some of the other tentacles by him, eyes closed. Another tentacle started rubbing against his entrance, and two more started playing with his nipples, tugging and twisting them around pleasurably. Sealand moaned and reached back, spreading his ass cheeks for the tentacle, blushing shyly. The tentacle thrust into him gently, understanding that Sealand was still little and needed to be treated kindly, lest he breaks. The tentacle pushed in deeper and deeper, Sealand gripping onto one of the others tightly as it did. Once it was sufficiently deep enough, it started thrusting, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in slowly over and over, gradually going a little faster each time. The small nation mewled in pleasure around the tentacle in his mouth. One of the larger tentacles wrapped itself around Sealand so he could hold onto it and hug it as needed. It also had a mouth on the end of it so it could kiss Sealand if he needed it to calm his nerves.

England blushed deeply, fully erect from watching his master play with Sealand’s body. Glancing over at Japan, he found that the Asian nation had undone his shirt and pants and was stroking himself while playing with his chest, leaning back against the wall. His eyes never left the erotic scene in front of them. England blushed more but soon joined in, pulling his cock out and stroking it, his other hand reaching down the back of his pants to play with his ass. Two tentacles slithered over to Japan and England and slid up their pant legs before thrusting into their asses, fucking them as both a way to satisfy them until their master was done with Sealand, and as a warm up to their proper reward for bringing it a new slave. The two moaned loudly, bucking their hips back onto their master, wanting their reward.

A second, slightly smaller, tentacle joined the one in Sealand’s ass, going at the same pace as the first while the tentacle in his mouth feeds him its cum. Sealand drank the thick white liquid happily, taking a breath once in a while. After a while of doing this, he whined, his stomach hurting slightly from all the cum he had swallowed. It was bulging out considerably from the large amount, almost making him look as if he were four months pregnant. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and Sealand was kissed by the one with a mouth as the tentacles in his ass took turns hitting his prostate. Sealand let out rushed moans, his voice getting higher each time until he had a dry orgasm, tightening around the tentacles. The tentacles inside him came, but didn’t stop or even slow down, wanting to make him cum properly. The two fucking England and Japan also picked up the pace as well, matching the speed and roughness of the ones fucking Sealand.

The three, Kiku, Arthur, and Peter, were fucked hard, moaning loudly. Japan stroked himself with both hands and England stroked himself with one hand while playing with his chest with the other hand. Sealand had several more dry orgasms before cumming long and hard, supplying more cum the Japan and England had earlier due to the build up. Afterwards, the tentacles inside his ass pulled out gently, know that although he’s young and has plenty of energy, he isn’t used to sexual activities yet. After being sprayed with the same gas that England and Japan had been, Sealand was lied down so that he could rest and proceeded to pass out. England and Japan were fully stripped of their clothes and were properly rewarded, the tentacles inside them thrusting harder and faster then they were before. The two cried out loudly, calling out for their master and jerking off as hard as they could so as to please him. The tentacles jab their prostates, making them cum long and hard, almost at the exact same time. They were then placed down next to their master, allowed to rest as they were held, along with Sealand, like they had been just the previous night.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think? Hope it was worth the wait~ Next chapter, France and America will be showing up, and I'll be going off of my own imagination part-way through it since the RP ended during the middle of the sex scene involving them. I don't know about you guys, but I HATE it when an RP stops in the middle of a sex scene. :P Anyway, next chapter we have some France and America getting it on with tentacles, and probably my favorite line from England that I've ever come up with too. :3


	4. The fourth and fifth slaves, France and America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week long wait, but it's finally here! Chapter four, the last chapter with stuff taken straight from the RP. From here on out, I'll be going purely off of my own imagination for the chapters.

They were then placed down next to their master, allowed to rest as they were held, along with Sealand, like they had been just the previous night. When they woke up again, the three hopped into the shower, deciding that they might as well all use it at once since they had already seen each other naked, and Kiku and Arthur had gotten over their modesty. After they were all done (Sorry, no sexy three-some in the shower for you people) in the shower and got dressed, they moved to the living room to discuss who they would go after next.

“England, after America and France, can we try for China?” Peter asked, swinging his legs as he sat on the couch.

The British man in question nodded, “Sure. What do you think Japan?” Japan nodded in agreement with him, saying that it sounded like a lovely idea.

Sealand smiled more and looked at Japan, “You can call him and pretend someone's hurting you so he'll come.”

Japan looked at the micro-nation in surprise, “That's... A really good idea, actually.” Both he and England were surprised by the change in Sealand after their master had made Sealand one of them. They all noticed the small changes that had been made to them to benefit their master but didn’t openly say what they were. Sealand had been made smarter, Japan was more comfortable with being sexual in front of others, and oddly enough, England’s mind was made a little slower then normal, hence why he hadn’t just called Sealand as soon as they had decided that he should be the next slave. This was confusing to all of them, since Sealand and Japan’s changes had been beneficial to them, but England’s was clearly a detriment. They weren’t going to question their master, knowing that it must be a part of the bigger plan, but it was still curious.

England nodded and continued on Sealand’s idea, “After China becomes one of our master’s slaves, I could call Russia and say a spell went wrong, so he’ll come rushing to save China and then our master will take care of the rest. Oh, and Sealand, since you’re friends with Latvia, you could call him and convince him to help you with a prank, then he could get the rest of the Baltic trio involved as well or call them later.” Sealand smiled happily and nodded, glad to be a part of this.

England looked at the clock, “It’s just about time that we have Japan call America and France to deal with my drunk self.”

“Oh, you should go drink a little so you smell like booze.” Sealand added.

England hummed softly, “You’re coming up with a lot of good ideas today.” He got up and went to the kitchen, pulling out a few bottles of liquor that he had under the sink while Japan called Alfred and Francis to ‘assist him with a drunk England’ as far as they knew. After getting them to agree to help him, Japan hung up and they got everything in place. England placed all the empty bottles on the kitchen table messily for visual evidence, then he and Sealand went downstairs to tell their master of who was coming next, and what they were like.

A half an hour later, more or less, America and France showed up, Alfred banging on the front door loudly enough for Arthur, Peter, and their master to hear it from the basement, “Bloody Christ, can he be any louder?” England wondered out loud. Sealand just shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that, and looked at the floor, slightly nervous for some reason he couldn’t place just yet. Their master wrapped a larger tentacle around Peter comfortingly, removing any nervousness that he had been feeling.

Japan answered the door, the American and Frenchman making there way into the house, “Alright, where has Britain gotten himself too now?” France sighed and took off his coat, hanging it up. He had his hair tied back into a loose ponytail, him and America having been about to go out to a bar for some drinks, maybe pick up some girls for a one night stand, but nope, Arthur just _had_ to get drunk again. He just couldn’t stay away from the damn bottle, could he? Francis sighed through his nose. He loved the man, but he could be a real pain in the ass some times…

America walked around the living room then turned to face Japan, “Yo dude, where’s Iggy?” He asked.

Japan looked over at him, “He stumbled into the basement, which is why I need your help.”

Alfred groaned in annoyance and then sighed, “C’mon France, lets go drag his drunken ass back up here and see how bad it is this time…” He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the basement.

France chuckled slightly and nodded, “Oui, lets just see.” He followed after the typically stubborn American, the quiet Japanese man Kiku following behind him. Francis glanced back at the man slightly, something not feeling quite right. Kiku had an unusual air around him, like he knew something bad was going to happen but wasn’t regretful or worried about it. Francis wondered what could possibly happen, but didn’t get much time to think about it.

As soon as Alfred and Francis were in the basement, Kiku quickly backed up and locked the door from the outside, trapping them down there. The two looked back at the door before their attention was drawn back to what was in front of them by the lights turning on. Standing at the other side of the room was England and Sealand in front of their master, both looking perfectly fine with the giant tentacle monster standing behind them.

Alfred’s eyes widened and he backed up slightly, staring at the creature, “Holy shit, what is that thing?!”

England chuckled slightly and smiled, “Ah, I was starting to wonder when you two would show up, took you long enough.”

Sealand smiled brightly and waved at the two of them, holding onto the tentacle wrapped around him with his other arm, “Hi France, hi America!” He said cheerfully.

France looked at Arthur in shock, “Arthur, what is the meaning of this!?” He looked back up at the tentacle beast.

“Yeah, what the hell dude?!” America added, clenching his fists.

“It’s quite simple really. Japan and I accidentally summoned our new master forth, and now we’re bringing him more people to be his slaves. Japan and I were the first and second, Sealand was the third, and you two shall be the fourth and fifth~” England gently held a tentacle that was near his face with both hands, nuzzling it gently with closed eyes.

France gasped slightly and backed up, “What!? I refuse! I am NOT a bottom!” He cried out indignantly.

England opened his eyes and looked at him, “One, how the bloody hell would you top a tentacle beast, and two, you don’t have a choice. Don’t worry, I promise that you’ll enjoy it~” Several tentacles shot out from the beast, wrapping around America and France before they had a chance to run away. Lifting them up into the air, their soon-to-be master started stripping them of all their clothes.

America gasped and started struggling, “Hey, let go of me you asshole!”

France struggled as well, calling the beast a foul thing and demanding to be put down before a tentacle shoved it’s way into his mouth. France gagged slightly and tried to spit out the liquid that he was being fed, but the tentacle was too wide, so he couldn’t get a single drop out. Once he was fully stripped, the tentacles started caressing him, slithering all over his body and drawing soft moans from him. A tentacle loosely coiled up his leg and started rubbing against his entrance, while two tentacles with mouths went to his chest and started sucking on his nipples. Francis moaned louder, arching his back slightly and cursing in French around the tentacle still in his mouth.

America flinched at the sight of the tentacle pushing into France’s mouth and started to struggle harder. A tentacle tried to push it’s way into Alfred’s mouth as well, but he bit down hard on his lip to keep it from getting in, turning his head away and shutting his eyes tightly. Some of the thinner tentacles, like the one that had fucked Japan’s cock earlier, curled around his lips and jaw, getting him to open his mouth while the bigger one forced it’s way in. America cried out briefly and looked down at the tentacle in his mouth, eyes widening. Sure he had next to no gag reflex and could take a lot, but having a tentacle in your mouth was just plain wrong! He was made to drink the calming liquid while two tentacles pulled his legs wide apart, one with a mouth sucking on the tip of his fully erect cock. He moaned softly, starting to relax slightly.

As one tentacle started stroking France off, another pushed into his mouth, making him suck it. He gagged slightly and squirmed. The tentacle stroking France pleasurably squeezed him while the two in his mouth coated the roof and sides of his mouth, as well as his tongue, in the calming liquid, making them go numb slightly, before pushing deeper into his mouth, drawing out a soft groan and pushing drool out from between his numb lips.

Meanwhile, a tentacle started rubbing against America’s entrance while others started caressing him. Startled and going ‘DO NOT WANT!’ in his head, America raised his hips up as much as he could in an attempt to get away from the tentacle by his ass, squirming more. The tentacles wrapped around him fully, so he couldn’t move, then two of them spread his ass while a smaller one coated his hole with the same calming liquid as earlier before slowly pushing in. Knowing he couldn’t possibly get away now, though hating to admit it, America panted heavily and tried to relax as he adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated.

The one rubbing against France’s entrance slowly, and deeply, pushed into him as the one in Alfred did the same. The two in his mouth feed him more calming liquid when he yelped, the one in his ass holding still while he adjusted. Once he was used to it, the tentacle started moving, gradually going harder and faster until it was pounding into him.

Both were soon being pounded into roughly, hard and fast with no holding back, yet to their horror they were loving every second of it. The two inside of France’s ass took turns ploughing into his sweet spot, the one stroking him going faster and squeezing pleasurably. The tentacles fucking his and America’s mouths pulled out and came all over them, lightly coating their faces, chests, and asses in the process.

(Note from Kat_the_Hetalia_fan: And this is where the RP stopped, more or less. A lot of the dialog up to this point has been actual dialog from the RP, though now that I’ve run out of usable material from that, it’s all coming from my own head now. Whether that will turn out better or worse, we’ll just have to see. *Crosses fingers that people will still like it*)

At that, the aphrodisiac effect of the beasts cum turned America’s brain to mush, an overwhelming desire to be fucked by this thing coursing through him. France wasn’t much better off, willingly stroking two tentacles by his face and spreading his legs wider for the invading phalluses. England groaned as he watched, masturbating along with Sealand, both wanting to be fucked like the two of them were.

England looked back at his master wantonly, nodding as he and Sealand were given a silent command. They quickly started stripping, causing France to groan as he saw England doing so. The man he had been fantasying over for so long, yet so rarely got to touch, was stripping in front of him. Even if he was being fucked by tentacles, the sight of England’s naked body turned him on more then they ever could. America was too engulfed in his own pleasure, being fed more and more cum, to notice anything around him besides the tentacles and a slight pinching feeling inside him, the last shred of his resistance trying to fight back but quickly loosing out.

England turned to face his master and dropped to his hands and knees, eagerly awaiting what was in store for him. A thick tentacle rubbed its head against his lips, coating them in pre-cum, before he was allowed to take it into his mouth. England took it as deep down his throat as he could, gagging audibly but was not allowed to take anything less then that. He bobbed his head, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tentacle as well as he could while his master prepared what was next.

Four thin tentacles slid into England’s ass, pulling it wide open which caused the blonde Brit to moan. Sealand, under his master’s orders, gripped England’s hips and thrust into him, moaning as well. Peter pushed in to the hilt, where he was then ordered to stay still. Thin tentacles pulled his ass open as well, holding it open, before a larger one, thicker then what he took before, pushed into him deeply, making his stomach bulge slightly. It held still for a few seconds while Sealand relaxed before it, and the tentacle in England’s mouth, started pounding into him savagely. Sealand was pushed deeper into England with each thrust of the tentacle, and England was forced back onto Sealand each time the tentacle throat-fucking him moved. Despite their rough treatment, despite the fact that they knew they should be worried about bleeding out from how hard their master was going, they loved it.

France couldn’t take it anymore and came hard with a particularly powerful thrust to his prostate, arching his back harshly. He was sprayed with the obedience gas and proceeded to pass out from how sensitive he was. America was also sprayed, and quickly gave his mind over to his new master, lost in euphoria. He begged for more, to be packed full of his master’s cum until he couldn’t move, and his master had every intent of doing just that, though not just yet.

The three of them were fucked until they passed out along with France, cum leaking out of their asses and mouths. Soon, many more would join them, if all went according to plan.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly cop-out ending there, but I felt that you all were over due for this chapter. Also, HOW DOES THIS HAVE NEARLY 2000 HITS?!?! I swear, so far I'm a million times more popular on here then I ever was on DeviantART... Still, I'm glad that people are enjoying this so much, hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it! I'm not sure how much long it'll last, but I don't really know how to end it yet either, so it's any ones guess.


	5. The mouth piece of our Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeh, I can't even begin to tell you how tiring this week has been. :P On Monday I had my math exam, on Tuesday I had my Vocals exam AND my prom (which was really really fun by the way ^w^), and yesterday I went to my Graduation. I'm about ready to collapse, but yay, new chapter for everyone! *Throws around confetti before collapsing onto a pile of my 9001 pet tentacle monsters to sleep*

When England, France, Japan, and Sealand woke up, they were ordered to leave America down there with their master while they went to clean up. The four went upstairs and took turns using the shower, Japan helping France since he was still a bit tired while England and Sealand assisted each other. England threw their clothes into the washing machine, again, and they sat in the living room.

“So, what do you think our master has planned for America?” France asked, leaning back against the couch with his legs crossed.

Japan shrugged slightly, “I do not know, but I am sure that it will be something that will only further our master’s plan.” He looked back at the basement, “Even so, I am a little concerned…” He trialed off.

“Oh yeah, aren’t you and America dating?” Sealand asked, tilting his head. The Asian nation blushed slightly and nodded. He and America had been going out for several weeks before Japan had become one of his master’s slaves. He was glad that America was now one as well, but was also slightly worried about him as well, not that he would ever doubt his master or dare try anything against him either way.

England got their clothes from the dryer an hour later and everyone got dressed again, “I don’t see why we keep redressing each time, our clothes are just going to get dirty again…” Arthur muttered.

“Unlike you, mon amie, some of us have to eventually go home so that we don’t draw suspicion that something is going on. Be thankful, you are lucky enough that you get to _live_ with our master!” Francis sighed softly and pulled the last of his clothing on.

“He is right you know, you are quite lucky in that regard.” The four looked towards the basement door as America walked out, still naked and covered in cum but not limping like they had. His eyes had a strange purple colour to them instead of their usual blue, and there was a symbol on his neck like the one that had been on the book.

“America-san…?” Kiku looked up at him as he got over to them.

“Not entirely. I’ve placed part of my consciousness in him so that I can better see what is going on. Plus, he doesn’t posses any magic that would possibly counter my consciousness, and he’s old enough and strong enough physically that I can easily go anywhere in this world without problems.” Their master said through America’s body in a calm, collected voice. He sat down next to Japan on the couch, leaning back. He allowed them to ask questions, such as how this was possible, answering them if he felt they deserved an answer.

After a while he raised a hand, getting them to stop, “That’s enough questions for now.” The four instantly shut up, though after a moment Japan spoke up.

“Um, master, what has become of America’s consciousness, now that you are in control…?” He asked quietly.

Their master looked at him, “Don’t worry, your lover will be fine. His mind is stuck in the state it was prior to fusing my consciousness with his. In other words, he’s still sex crazed. My plan is to use him as an incubator for my eggs, once I no longer have use for him as my mouth piece.” Japan nodded, his worries no longer worries thanks to the explanation.

England nodded, “We plan on bringing China and Russia here next, but…” He trailed off, a bit nervous.

“I am aware of Russia’s magic and physical strength, and his attachment to the one called China. My magic and physical strength, and what I am able to do with my tentacles, grows the more people I have serving me. Right now, I don’t think it would be wise to bring Russia here, but bringing China will be fine. For now though, France, Sealand, Japan, you three return home for the time being.” He ordered. The three nodded and, reluctantly in Japan’s case, made their way home.

England turned his attention to his master, acting through Alfred, “Is there anything you wish of me to do right now, master?” He asked, clasping his hands in front of him, waiting patiently.

“I want you to create some mirror portals, small ones that can be carried around, which connect to a larger one. Make enough of the smaller ones for the five of you, and extras for future slaves. Place the larger one downstairs for me to use. This way, I will be able to gain more slaves faster without them having to be physically brought to me,” He stood up, “Do this before the next world meeting, and I will reward you by allowing you the honour of becoming my first incubator.” He ran a hand over England’s cheek, earning a small shiver of delight from the other.

“Ah, thank you master, I won’t disappoint you! I’ll get started on them right away!” He quickly made his way to his spare magic room, where he had moved all of his magic supplies when he and Japan had brought their master down to the basement, to get to work. His master grinned slightly before making his way back downstairs, allowing America back his consciousness once they were there. The nation’s eyes returned to their usual blue colour, and he instantly got a lust dazed look on his face.

Falling onto his ass and proceeding to start stroking his cock, he looking up pleadingly at his master, “Aah~ Master~ Fuck me, please~ Please fuck your slave~” Alfred spread his legs widely, holding his cheeks apart with one hand while he continued to stroke himself to full hardness with the other. His mind was completely engulfed in lust, an effect of the mark on his neck. He was given what he asked for, as a tentacle proceeded to stuff his ass, pushing in deep enough to make his stomach bulge.

The American moaned loudly, arching his back. He started jerking off two tentacles that were by his face, eagerly suckling on a third that forced itself into his mouth. A thin tentacle pushed into his urethra, and four more pushed into his nose holes and ear holes, thrusting and treating them like any other hole, though the ones in his ears and nose weren’t going as deep as the others. America closed his eyes, enjoying as his master fucked him in every possible hole, marvelling in the pleasure he had desired so much. More tentacles soon joined the one in his ass, pleasuring him even more and stretching him out. The tentacles were all thrusting at different speeds, different depths, but all going as hard as possible. America bucked his hips back onto them, wanting them to go even deeper.

A new tentacle, a thick, hollow one like a tube that was partially see through, joined the ones in Alfred’s ass, pushing deep into him before pressing against a spot just before his prostate. The end of the tentacle suddenly became small and thin, like a needle, before it pushed into a small slit inside America that he hadn’t even known was there. He gasped slightly, but was sated by the rest of the tentacles before he could start to worry about it. Looking down at the new tentacle, he saw a light pinkish fluid travel down it towards his ass, flowing into him as easily as water. When it reached the end that was pushed inside the slit (Through his lust clouded mind he vaguely remembered England saying something about a slit and male countries getting… pregnant, was it?) the fluid gushed inside, spreading a numb feeling over his lower stomach.

Several green orbs, maybe a bit smaller or larger then chicken eggs, started to traveled down the tube as well, pushing into the slit and settling inside of some sort of cavity inside him. His master assured him that these eggs were hollow, and would dissolve within an hour or so regardless of cum getting on them, and to just relax as he tested the limits of a country’s body. America did so, letting himself be fucked even more brainless by the tentacles as he was pumped full of eggs, the bumps rubbing against his prostate in a way he’s never had it rubbed before.

It wasn’t long until his belly was stretched to its limit, looking as though he was overdue by three months. He was covered in cum from head to toe, leaking cum from his mouth, ears, and even nose, lying on the floor with a dog like expression, tongue hanging out and eyes lidded. The tube-like tentacle was still inside him. It started to slowly pull out, stopping as it pressed against his entrance, pushing in a white, misshaped orb that resembled a butt plug as it had a flared end. One that was in, keeping the eggs and cum firmly inside America with no chance to get out, the tube like tentacle retracted entirely.

The satisfied, and tired, country looked up at his master, assured once more that the eggs, as well as the plug, would simply dissolve. With that, America fell into a deep sleep, while his master held him close and awaited word from England on the portals.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait every one!
> 
> As for the slit America is referring to, that's a head canon of mine regarding Hetalia Mpreg: Because the vast majority of countries are male, the males able to become pregnant as well. Like females, they have a womb, but unlike them they don't have a vagina. Inside their rear is a thin slit which is just before their prostate. Normally it's sealed shut, but it can open up slightly when the country is drunk (on alcohol or pleasure, either works) or is completely relaxed. Other then that, their pregnancies are more or less the same as a regular female's pregnancy.
> 
> So yeah, that's how I justify Mpreg and how it works. :3 If in future stories you see something along the lines of "England had been drinking too much once again and was now drunk" you'll know where it's probably going to do. ;3


	6. The sixth, seventh, and eighth slaves, the Baltic trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait with this chapter, I just really wasn't feeling up to writing it! However, here it is, and I hope that you'll find it worth the wait. :D

The world meeting was several days later. England had created five portable portals, one for France, Japan, America, Sea land, and himself, several extras, and one large one for their master to use. Their master had taken control of America’s consciousness once more and the five of them had finally gathered at the meeting hall.

They went, discreetly, to somewhere private prior to the meeting starting so England could explain how the portals worked, “Alright, for the majority of the time, the portals will be closed, but if you want to open it you just have to kiss the back of the mirror. The large portal is normally open however, but it can be closed in an emergency. As many of the portable portals as we want can be open at once, so don‘t worry about that.”

“Alright, is there anything else?” Their master asked, crossing his arms.

England looked at him, “One more thing. You can’t pull an entire person through a portal, but you can easily send your tentacles through it.”

Their master nodded in response, then looked at his slaves, “You all remember the plan correct?” The group nodded. After that, they headed to the meeting room and waited for when they could put their plan into action.

Everyone got in their seats and the meeting started several minutes later. It was more or less the same as always, but England could hardly focus during it, even while giving his own presentation. He was too mentally preoccupied by the thought of becoming an incubator for his master once they returned from the meeting. He had been the one to clean up America once their master was done, and the sight of him full of eggs and covered in cum, and imagining it was himself in America’s position was so arousing… He bit the end of his pen, trying to distract himself.

Half way through the meeting, the nations decided to take a break. America gave the signal to the others that it was time to start their plan. Each one of them would go after a different nation. Sea land would get Latvia, France would take Prussia, England would handle Spain, Japan would manage China, and their master would give America back control of his body, and he would then get Canada. Mentally, America was still out of it, any one could tell without their master’s influence, but he would be able to draw the other’s attention/concern long enough to get him alone and make him a slave for their master.

Sea land would go first. Each one was to complete their mission in as little time as possible to utilize what little time they had. All they had to do was get the other into a private area where no one would bother them, open the portal, and the rest was left to their master. If they could get anyone else in the same amount of time without too much unnecessary effort, then they’d be rewarded later on.

Grinning, Sea land waited for Latvia to get out of the meeting hall before running over and talking to him, “Hi Latvia!” He smiled brightly.

The nation turned and looked at him, “Oh, hello Sea land, how are you?” He asked. The other two thirds of the Baltic Trio, Lithuania and Estonia, were talking about trade or something, still in the meeting room. This gave Sea land a great idea on how to get rewarded.

Smiling more, he replied, “I’m great! You gotta come see this thing I found, it’s so cool!” He looked over at Lithuania and Estonia and called over, “Hey, why don’t you two come too? I wanna show everyone this!”

The two nations looked over, slightly surprised. Normally Sea land was only interested in playing with Latvia, so it was a little odd that he’d ask them to come along. Still, considering the alternative was possibly running into Russia and having to spend time with him…

Estonia replied, “Alright, but what is it?” He crossed his arms.

“Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise then!” Sea land laughed. Regardless, the trio followed him, curiosity getting the better of Lithuania and Estonia, and Latvia knowing that once Sea land got excited about something and started dragging him along there was no getting out of it. The micro-nation lead them to the other side of the building, saying that this thing was incredible and amazing, and a little squishy too. By that point, Lithuania and Estonia had lost their curiosity and were just going along with it to humour the other.

“It’s right in here! You’re going to love it! Well, maybe not at first, but you surely will eventually!” He lead them to an old break room, letting them in first and then shutting the door behind the three, with him outside the room. After kissing the back of his mirror portal, he slid it under the door and let his master do the work. He would have liked to watch his master go to work, and maybe join in, but _someone_ had to keep an eye out in case someone was coming this way!

Meanwhile, in the room where the Baltic Trio were now trapped, Latvia and Estonia were huddled into a corner and Lithuania was trying to fight off the tentacles using a chair. It wasn’t going well, and the tentacles were closing in on them. Lithuania over-swung one of his hits which left him open for an attack, which the tentacles took great advantage of. While the nation was off balance, a tentacle wrapped around his waist and picked him up off the ground. The surprise caused him to drop the chair and gasp, eyes widening. A tentacle pushed into his mouth deeply, forcing him to drink the calming liquid or choke on it, while others went for the remaining two.

Only able to get a limited amount of tentacles through the mirror portal, the tentacle beast kept Latvia and Estonia restrained while it got to work on Lithuania. With enough of the calming liquid in his system to leave him barely able to move, it was quick work stripping him. The Lithuanian struggled as much as he could, but in the end was easily over-powered. His legs were spread wide and his arms were held over his head. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out and came on his chest. Two tentacles with suction cups on the end latched onto his nipples, sucking them until they were hard little nubs. Lithuania moaned, arching his back as another suction cup tentacle, a larger one, latched down onto his cock and started sucking it as well. Not as hard as the two on his nipples, but with enough force to be arousing, especially in his current state.

“Aaahh~” Lithuania moaned and bucked his hips into the suction tentacle, arching his back slightly. A tentacle got in-between his ass cheeks and started grinding against him, making the nation moan louder. Toris nearly forgot about his two friends, Raivis and Eduard, as he was pleasured by the tentacles. Glancing over at them, he saw that they were being held in place by a large tentacle, but that nothing had happened to them yet. He started trying to struggle again to make sure it stayed that way, when the tentacle grinding against him pressed it’s tip against his hole, cumming right on it before thrusting in deeply.

“Oooohhh~!!” Lithuania moaned loudly, arching his back. He wiggled his hips, trying to get more into him and gripped two tentacles, stroking them. His eyes dulled with lust, wanting more of the beast’s cum inside of him. The tentacle in his ass thrust hard and fast, just barely touching his sweet spot.

Lithuania whined, “P-Please, I-I want this~ Aaahh~! G-Give it to me, g-give me all you got~!!” He bucked his hips back onto the tentacles, moaning when the two he was stroking released onto his face. The cum dripped down his chin and on to his chest, making him shiver in delight.

“T-Toris…” Estonia held Latvia protectively, covering his eyes as much as he could. The smaller nation buried his head in Estonia’s chest, trembling and whimpering softly. Out of the three of them, Lithuania was the strongest, physically, so for him to go down so fast…

Estonia was brought of out his thoughts by the sound of Lithuania crying out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit. He was sucking on a tentacle and stroking two more as his nipples and cock were sucked and his ass was pounded into by two tentacles. His eyes rolled back into his head and his hips thrust up into the tentacle sucking him uncontrollably. It wasn’t much longer before he came, arching his back fully as the tentacles in his ass, mouth, and hands came as well. Lithuania was put onto the ground and sprayed with the mind control gas, passing out. The tentacles pulled out of him and turned towards the remaining two trembling nations.

“N-No, stay away!!” Latvia cried out, him and Estonia struggling to get away. The tentacles separated the two of them, pulling Latvia away and leaving Estonia restrained. Both nations were stripped this time, the beast now having enough tentacles available to do so, and tossed their clothes to the side. A tentacle wrapped around Estonia completely like a snake, the end pressing against his entrance and teasing it. The blonde squirmed, trying to get away from the prodding tentacle, but couldn’t.

Latvia, now completely stripped, was forced onto his hands and knees, tentacles wrapping around his wrists and knees to make sure he stayed that way. The boy whimpered as a tentacle pressed against his lips, trying to get him to suck it. He kept his lips firmly shut, but a tentacle squeezing his cock caused him to cry out, letting the tentacle into his mouth. Another one circled around his entrance, teasing it and lightly prodding it. He whined softly, clenching his fists and closing his eyes tightly. While the tentacles were trying to get Latvia to relax, his new master commanded Lithuania to wake up, which after some prompting, he did so.

Estonia looked over at him, trembling slightly, “T-Toris…?” The blonde gulped as the other mindlessly crawled over to him on his hands and knees, clearly in some sort of trance. Once he was close enough, he leaned forward and kissed Estonia, the other gasping in surprise, eyes widening. Lithuania, obeying his master’s orders, kissed down Estonia’s body and started sucking him, eyes closed. The blonde bit down on his lip to hold back a moan as the other worked on him. Lithuania reached back and started to play with his entrance, circling a finger around it and lightly pushing the tip inside.

“Mmmm~” Lithuania moaned softly around Estonia’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before bobbing his head, taking in a little more each time. Gradually, Estonia relaxed, until the tentacle that had been pressing against his hole finally pushed in.

“Aah!” Estonia cried out in surprise, tightening up, not that the tentacle beast cared though. The tentacle pushed deeper into Estonia until it was clearly visible from outside of his stomach. The nation groaned, eyes partially closing and head bowing as the tentacle started thrusting in and out, in and out, slowly but deeply. Lithuania was still sucking him off, fingering his own entrance more vigorously now. He added a second finger, moaning around Estonia’s cock as he thrust his fingers hard and fast. He was preparing himself for his master’s tentacles, wanting to be ready for them when he was done.

Latvia had finally relaxed enough for the tentacle to push into him. It didn’t go nearly as deep as the one in Estonia had, but it did push a fair way in. Once it had found the nation’s sweet spot, signalled by Latvia moaning, the tentacle started thrusting slow and deep, hitting the boy’s sweet spot with each thrust. The thrusting became faster and harder, for both Latvia and Estonia, and the tentacles were soon pounding in to their prostates with reckless abandon. Latvia’s mouth was filled with cum by this point, dribbling down his chin as he moaned and gasped, wanting more and more. Even Estonia, who had been fighting it for as long as he could, had given in and was now willingly moving his hips onto the tentacle and into Lithuania’s mouth, his glasses having been knocked off to the floor.

“Aaahh~!! Ooohh~!! This is-!! Mmmm~!! A-Amazing~!!” Estonia moaned loudly, his eyes lidded and panting. Latvia was in more or less the same state, just letting the tentacles do whatever they pleased to him, filling his gut with cum and pounding into his ass like it was a cock sleeve. Both only lasted for a few more thrusts before they came hard, Latvia spraying the floor beneath him and Estonia cumming into Lithuania’s mouth. The tentacles came inside both of them as another sprayed them with the mind control mist.

Lithuania pulled off of Estonia’s cock as the two proceeded to pass out, the mind control mist working its magic. Sea land, no longer hearing anything going on, opened the door and peaked inside, blushing deeply. A tentacle wrapped around Sea land’s waist, pulling him into the room. Most of his master’s tentacles left through the portal, though one with lips came out and kissed Sea land. The micro-nation smiled, happy that this was his reward, he loved it when his master kissed him. After a while, the tentacles with lips retracted into the portal and Sea land was wordlessly ordered to place himself over it with his pants and underwear off. The micro-nation did so, sitting on his knees with his legs spread, lower half bare, and a bumpy tentacle thrust into him, making Sea land moan loudly at the sudden entry. Two smaller tentacles wrapped around his hips, pulling the mirror up so that tentacle was deeply inside him. This was the main part of his reward, being allowed to feel his master inside of him for the remainder of the meeting. The boy shivered in delight and after a minute of just enjoying the feeling pulled his underwear and shorts back on to help hold it in place.

Lithuania came fully to his senses after a while and pulled his clothes back on, wiping up any visible cum with a handkerchief. He was a little put off that he didn’t get to be fucked again, but was promised that he would be later, once there was more time.

Sea land pulled out his cell phone and called France, “Master’s done with Latvia, and I even got Lithuania and Estonia to come to!”

France chuckled, “Ah, excellent work! I will get started on my part of the plan now then~” He purred and hung up the phone, licking his lips.

To be continued...


	7. The incubators, England, France, and Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter before this is over and the last chapter I'll be posting until I get back from my week long trip! I'll be back on the 25th of July! :D

Through the rest of the break, as fast as they could, the others got the countries they had agreed to take to their master. As of the end of the break, the Baltic trio, Prussia, Austria, who had been dragged along by Prussia, Spain, Canada, and Cuba, who had been with Canada, had joined them. Japan hadn’t been able to get China as they ran out of time. After the meeting, Canada, England, France, and Japan were instructed to come to see their master in person. The four of them were excited to see just what was in store and made their way to their master as fast as possible.

Once there, they saw that America, under their master’s control once more, was there as well. They were all naked, as it was one of the rules that they weren’t allowed to be in their master’s presence fully clothed anymore, unless it was to bring in a new slave or an emergency.

America grinned, purple eyes shining, “So, you probably want to know why you four are here,” America looked at each in turn as their master spoke through him, “England, since you managed to make the portals in time for the world meeting, you will become my first incubator. France, you brought me an extra slave, so you will become an incubator as well. Canada, you and America are twins, correct?”

Canada squeaked slightly and nodded, blushing, “Y-Yes we are, master.”

America chuckled slightly and nodded, “Just checking. You’ll become an incubator of mine as well. Your brother was able to hold a lot of my eggs inside him, though those ones were hollow shells, so I expect you to be able to hold a lot as well.” Canada blushed deeply and nodded.

Finally, their master turned to Japan, “You failed to bring the one you said you would, or any others for that matter...” Japan flinched at the tone that was used.

“I-I’m sorry master, b-but there wasn’t any time left… I tried to, but-”

“Enough, I don’t want to hear excuses. You will be punished for disobeying. Come here.” Japan gulped and walked over to his master, looking up at it. A large tentacle that they hadn’t seen before came and clamped it’s mouth like protrusion around Kiku’s hips. The nation gasped in surprise and squirmed slightly at the feeling. When the tentacle pulled away, there was now a fleshy looking chastity belt on him with no visible lock. Kiku gently pressed a hand to it, shivering slightly as he felt it move.

“That belt is a part of me, and it will prevent you from cumming either. In short, your punishment is to constantly be teased by me without getting any release,” America smirked, “However, you can still be penetrated and filled up~”

Japan blushed deeply as he was told this, but nodded anyway, “Yes master, I understand. I won’t fail you again…” He bowed respectfully out of habit. The fleshy chastity belt rubbed against Kiku’s skin, already teasing him and making him blush. The others, France, Canada, and England were grabbed by tentacles which wrapped around their waists and lifted them up into the air. England and France were used to it, but Canada let out a small gasp in surprise.

Their master let America have control of his consciousness again, eyes returning to their usual blue colour. He was ordered to make Japan feel his punishment more effectively by fucking him, and so he quickly went to the Asian nation, gripping his arms and kissing him deeply. Japan’s eyes widened but he melted into the kiss any way. One of Alfred’s hands reached around and started fingering his lover’s ass through a hole in the chastity belt, thrusting his two fingers deeply. Japan moaned, arching his back as he was stretched out and gripped onto the other. He groaned when he realized that he, indeed, couldn’t get hard at all. He bucked back onto the others fingers as a third was added.

Canada blushed deeply as he watched them, his erection dangling in the air. He moaned softly as he felt his master toy with his entrance, circling a tentacle around it and helping him relax for what was next. Another tentacle went into his mouth, feed it his master’s cum, arousing and relaxing him more. He hummed softly in pleasure and bucked his hips in the air. In response another tentacle wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. Matthew moaned louder and bucked his hips more into the tentacle.

England and France on the other hand needed little in the way of preparation. England moaned around the tentacle he was suckling the cum out of, and France stroked the two by his face eagerly, alternating between sucking and licking one or the other. Egg laying tentacles were pressing against their entrances, giving them only a brief warning before they plunged in, making the two nations cry out in pleasure. The tentacles pushed in deeper until they reached the slit that America had as well, and pushed in. France groaned, not at all used to the feeling, though England was a little more adjusted to it as he had given birth to America and Canada, even though that was a long time ago. They were filled with some of the pinkish numbing liquid, and eggs started travelling down the tubes and into their wombs. The two were laid on the ground as their stomachs slowly expanded with each egg, their bodies writhing slightly as they rubbed against their prostates. Canada moaned loudly, arching his back as an egg laying tentacle filled him as well, his master laying his eggs inside of him.

America pulled his fingers out of Japan and made him turn to face the wall. He put a hand on his upper back, making him bend over at the waist. Japan put his hips against the wall as America gripped his hips, thrusting into him and moaning loudly. Japan moaned as well, arching his back and curling his fingers in a futile attempt to grip the wall. The blonde nation wasted no time in pounding into him hard and deeply. Japan moaned loudly and bowed his head as he was fucked, a small whine escaping him as he quickly found that he couldn’t get hard, just as their master had informed him. America quickly found his sweet spot, making the raven haired nation cry out and tighten around him.

On the other side of the room, it wasn’t long before England, France, and Canada were completely filled with eggs, their stomachs stretched to their limit. The egg laying tentacles pulled out of them then, gently as to not jostle the eggs, and regular tentacles pushed into them. England moaned and arched his back as he was fucked into the floor, laying on his back. He started sucking on two tentacles at once, deep throating them with closed eyes. The tentacles in his ass were moving with purpose, their goal being to coat the eggs inside him with as much cum as they could to ensure fertilization.

Canada whined softly as he was fucked, not used to their master being inside of him yet as this was only his second time giving himself up to it. France noticed his struggling and crawled over to him, mindful of his large belly.

Canada looked at him through lidded eyes, “P-Papa…?”

France kissed him gently, “Don’t worry mon petite lapin, papa will help you get used to our master’s love~” He kissed and sucked on his neck softly, earning small moans from the usually overlooked nation. France ran his hands down his body sensually, rubbing his stomach in soothing circles.

France looked up at him, “If our master will allow it, perhaps I can fill you up with a child of our own once the eggs are laid~” Canada blushed deeply, both crying out in pleasure loudly as their prostates were hit. France moaned loudly and kissed Canada deeply, tongue dominating his mouth, as they were fucked and pumped full of their master’s sperm. The tentacle in France pulled out briefly as he was moved so that he and Canada were lying in a sixty-nine position before thrusting back in. France moaned and started vigorously sucking the well endowed blonde with no hesitation. Canada was a little more hesitant but soon followed the other’s lead and latched his mouth around the other’s cock, sucking him as well.

America wrapped his arms around Japan’s waist, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Japan returned the kiss, groaning as it only made his inability to get hard more painfully obvious to him.

“Ooohh, Kiku~ I-I’m going to cum~!” Alfred moaned loudly into the kiss as he released inside of his lover, Kiku whining as he was made to dry orgasm by the feeling.

The, lets call a spade a spade, orgy went on until France, England, Canada, and even Japan were filled with cum. Tentacles were inside them, keeping their master’s cum and eggs securely inside of the nations who were cuddled closely to their master, panting heavily.

England looked up, eyes lidded, “Ah~ Thank you master for allowing us the honour of becoming your incubators~”

France nodded and cuddled closer, “Oui, we promise to take care to not let them be harmed~”

“And to continue loyally serving you, of course~” Canada nuzzled one of the tentacles, kissing it briefly.

Japan and America were resting by the wall where they had been fucking, America worn out but Japan still horny, despite being worn out as well, from not cumming. Two tentacles wrapped around Japan’s ankles, spreading his legs as an egg laying tentacle pushed into him and filled him with eggs as well. America was then fucked and filled with eggs, his stomach stretched out just as much as Matthew’s was.

Soon, the entire world would be over-run with tentacle monsters.

To be concluded…


	8. Victory

Two months had passed since the meeting, and now, nearly all of the nations were under the beasts control. They had either been tricked in to coming, had been kidnapped and dragged there, or in the case of a few, had come barging in trying to save the others. None had been successful, and as to punish the new slave for their prior attempt to defeat their master, they would be forced to hold a position that raised there ass up in the air. They would then be fucked by all the other slaves, until their master told them to stop. They would then be filled with eggs and fucked by their master until they fainted and were put under the mind control that the rest were.

After assembling such a large harem, their master had ordered the nations to find him a more suitable home. After some talking and debating, they agreed to move their master to America’s home. It had a large indoor pool which they could drain out and have their master in there, plus it would help with the mess. Some of them were concerned that the book would get wet, but once they were told that it doesn’t have to be in the same room as their master they were at ease.

Now, several of the countries were stuffed full of eggs, which would take only two weeks to fully develop before they could be laid and would proceed to hatch. The countries that weren’t acting as incubators were to take care of them as most of them, aside from England, who was on his fourth batch of eggs, had trouble moving around with them.

The most recent nation to attempt to ‘save’ the others, Romano, was being punished now. Prussia was fucking his ass hard and fast, holding his hips as their master held Romano’s wrists and ankles. Spain was making Romano suck him off, holding on to his head firmly and moving it up and down his cock. The Spaniard moaned as he face fucked Romano, enjoying every moment of it.

The Italian was limp in their hands and was trying to just get through the remainder of the punishment. He had been fucked for what must have been a half an hour, and he was at his limit, any more and he would loose his mind. The monster seemed to realize this, and once Spain and Prussia were done, Romano was picked up and lifted into the air with his legs spread.

Panting heavily, he looked down at the tentacle approaching his ass. It was the egg laying tentacle he had seen being used on his brother while he was sneaking around. He squirmed weakly, shaking his head. His throat felt it had been torn to shreds from being fucked so much, and he couldn’t speak. No mercy was shown though, and he grunted as the partially see-through tentacle was thrust into him. He squirmed and panted harder as it moved through him, the opening gathering the cum in his ass, and there was a lot of it, and found the entrance to his womb, pushing in and depositing the cum and eggs into him. The Italian’s stomach swelled up a fair size, but as he was unused to being stretched out in this way, he could only hold around fifteen eggs.

“G-Gah…! S-Stop this you b-bastard…!” Romano was in no condition to combat the monster’s brute strength, but that didn’t mean he was going down without a fight. The monster could easily tell this, and placed a tentacle with a opening similar to a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, pumping in the mind control gas. Doing it like this eliminated the need to wear the person out to the point of exhaustion, meaning they could get to work much faster. Romano held his breath for as long as he could, but the gas got in through his nose and he ended up coughing, inhaling large amounts of the gas. Shortly after, he passed out due to exhaustion. The egg laying tentacle slowly pulled out of the nation, plugging him up as it did, and laid him down gently.

England moaned loudly from where he was being fucked. His stomach looked as if he were nine months pregnant with triplets due to how many eggs he had in him, and he was constantly being fucked, tentacles working to stretch him out even more. Currently the blonde nation could hold up to twenty six of them, the most out of any of the nations. At the moment Arthur was lying on his back with a dozen tentacles pounding his ass, and another three in his mouth. His eyes were rolled back in his head in pleasure as he let himself be used and abused by the tentacles.

He wasn’t the only one being fucked either. Off to the side, Finland was being pumped full of his first batch of eggs, moaning as he stroked off a tentacle, Poland was sucking off a tentacle while he masturbated, Austria was being fucked by a large tentacle while being held up in the air, his egg filled stomach hanging below him, and Italy and Prussia were being fucked while sucking each other off, moaning loudly. All around the drained pool, there were scenes like this. The tentacle being grew power from absorbing their cum, so by fucking all of them and making them cum, it became more powerful.

With so many slaves serving it, the monster was relaxed. Nothing could possibly stand in its’ way now, and as soon as the hatchlings of the eggs were strong enough, it would take over the world, making the entire planet its’ personal harem. After that, it would move on to the rest of the multi-verses, gaining more and more powerful as it did. The hatchlings were crawling around, suckling cum and milk from the nations to feed themselves.

Foot steps clacked on tile, “Hello there, I believe you have something of mine.” The beast looked up from the pool to see the only nation that remained that wasn’t a slave: Russia. He was standing up on the edge of the pool with a childish smile, holding his pipe in his hands. The beast growled lowly at him and pulled its tentacles out of its slaves, earning disgruntled groans and begging whines from them. Ivan just chuckled slightly and smiled more.

“I would have simply left you alone, even though you took everyone, even the Baltic trio and my sisters. However, you took someone who I will now have to kill you for doing so. Too bad for you, you surely would have gotten away with all of this otherwise.” Ivan tightened his grip on the pipe and jumped down in to the pool, running around the nations and avoiding the tentacles as fast as he could. Several tentacles tried to wrap around him, but each time he managed to dodge out of the way of them. As for the other nations, even with the mind control they knew better then to fuck with Russia, and tried to stay out of his way.

Ivan was just about to reach the tentacle monster, when the creature did something that made him stop. From behind it, it dragged China in between of them. The Asian country’s stomach was swollen with eggs and cum, and was in a half conscious state, where it was hard to tell if he was being mind controlled or not. The large nation stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. Both knew that Russia would never risk hurting China, and that they were at a stand still.

To everyone’s surprise and confusion, Ivan was the one to back down. He dropped his pipe and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Tentacles started reaching for him, when Ivan’s eyes shot open and he focused his magic energy on it.

“ _Koob a sa deppart eb lliw nwaps ruoy dna uoy!_ ” Ivan yelled at the monster. A bolt shot out of Ivan’s hand and hit the tentacle monster. The monster screeched, dropping China. The hatchlings were pulled in to it like a vacuum, and in a bright flash of light, the monster turned in to a book, along with the littler ones. Ivan shot forward, trying to keep the book closed as the pages threatened to open, releasing the monster. He grunted and looked around at the other nations, who had been snapped out of their mind control as soon as the spell had been cast. Naturally, those who were filled with eggs were freaking out, as were most of the others. The rest, those who had been under the tentacle monster’s control for longer, were dazed and confused.

Ivan grunted as he had to use all of his strength to keep the book shut. He had a lock with him that would seal the book, but it was in his pocket and if he let go there was no way he’d be able to cast the spell again in time before he and everyone else became one of its slaves again.

He looked at the others, “I need someone to get to padlock out of my pocket and put it on the latch of the book! I can not hold it forever!” As if to prove his point, the book jumped up an inch before Ivan was able to press it down to the floor again. Japan somehow managed to pull himself out of his daze, hearing the other call for help, and attempted to stand up. However, he was weighed down by his huge stomach, loaded up with eggs, and couldn’t get off the ground. He groaned, the eggs moving slightly in his belly, and did his best to crawl over to Ivan. The cold nation looked at the island nation as he pulled the padlock out of Ivan’s pocket, and clicked it on to the latch of the book.

The book stopped moving at that point, and Ivan dropped the book, panting slightly. Kiku rolled onto his back, panting heavily. The other countries started to calm down a little, at least enough that they weren’t yelling their heads off. The dazed countries also regained their heads. Those who weren’t filled with eggs were trying to comfort those who were, which was the majority of them.

Arthur looked around at the scene then up at Ivan, “Russia, can you do something about these eggs? I’m too drained and sore right now to do it myself, even if I did know a spell that would make it so that they were gone.”

Ivan shook his head, “Nyet, unfortunately the eggs must be laid naturally. If I try to interfere, they could hatch inside of them.”

Poland’s eyes widened, “What?! Like, I don’t want Lit’s guts to go all over the place, that would like, super messy and disgusting!” He held the pained brunette’s hand as Lithuania leaned against him, his stomach holding what was his second batch of eggs. Ivan bit his lip and looked around at all the ‘pregnant’ nations. It was hard to tell how far along each of them were due to the fact that they eggs themselves didn’t grow in size.

As he was debating what to do next, one of the nations, Latvia, cried out in pain, clutching his stomach, “I-I think he’s about to lay them!” Estonia gulped. Ivan looked over at Latvia, who Estonia had helped get into a laying down position. The small nation panted heavily and pushed. The eggs, fortunately, came out a lot easier then an actual baby would, and within the next fifteen minutes, Latvia had finished laying the twelve eggs that had been inside of him. He was nearly passed out, Estonia doing his best to comfort him.

Ivan got an idea from that, and decided to test it out. He walked over to and kneeled down next to Romano, who he had seen get stuffed with eggs and started pressing down on his belly hard with both of his hands.

“H-Hey, w-what are you-?!” Romano cried out, clutching his stomach. Ivan backed up slightly and watched as, after a minute or two, the first of the eggs came out.

Arthur picked up on his idea quickly and looked around to the others, “Everyone, press down on your stomachs, try to induce laying them early!” He pressed his hands down hard, though with his size it wasn’t so easy. Russia came over and gave him a hand, and between the two of them they managed to get the flow of eggs started for Arthur. Others soon joined in, either doing it themselves or getting help from one of the nations they trusted. The pool was filled with the sounds of nations laying eggs. Some were done within ten minutes, others, like Arthur, took a half hour to finish. The only one who couldn’t get the eggs out was Japan.

“W-What am I going to do…?” He trembled slightly in fright. If he couldn’t induce the egg laying process now, would they be able to come out at all? America frowned and limped over to him, holding him closely and doing his best to comfort his distressed boyfriend.

“Ssh, I-it’s okay, we’ll get them out. Here, let me help, lean back against me.” Alfred leaned back against the wall and leaned Kiku back against him. The scene would be sweet, if Kiku’s belly wasn’t swelled with eggs and they weren’t being watched by the rest of the nations. America shook the thought out of his head, there were more important things then privacy at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Kiku’s belly, enjoying the feeling of pretending that he was carrying his child for a few seconds, before he pressed down hard and suddenly. The small Asian cried out, but that seemed to have done the trick, as eggs started coming out of him. He had been holding nearly as many as Arthur had, and it took him a little over a half hour to finish. All the while, Alfred did his best to comfort him, holding his hand and whispering comforting words as best he could. Kiku passed out as soon as the last egg was laid.

Russia gathered up the eggs, and destroyed them with a simple fireball spell, “That takes care of that,” He turned to face the others, “I will deal with the book that monster is now in. I suggest that the rest of you go home and try to rest for the next several days.”

And with that, Russia out the book in his coat, picked up China, and returned home. He placed the nation he loved in a guest bed, before going to his magic room and pulling out the book.

He smiled at it with a string of Kolkolkolkol’s coming out, “You hurt my Yao-Yao~ Prepare to feel the pain returned~” Ivan giggled childishly.

And the less you know about what happened next, the better. Lets just say that he found a way to rape a tentacle monster, a task previously thought to be impossible.


End file.
